Saline fluids, including brine, are produced as a byproduct of producing oil and natural gas. Saline fluids are also used in many aspects of drilling, completing and treating wells, as well as an injection fluid to enhance production from subterranean zones. After use, these fluids are circulated back to the surface or produced along with the naturally occurring saline fluids.
Once produced or retrieved at the surface, the saline fluids must be disposed of. Disposal of naturally occurring saline fluids often includes transporting the saline fluids to another location for re-injection into a disposal formation. Sometimes the fluids are treated, and provided to other uses. Sometimes the fluids are left to evaporate in an evaporation pond. In any instance, however, disposal is a cost burden to the well. The cost burden is compounded by tightening environmental regulations that are increasingly making disposal more difficult and costly.
In addition to disposal, saline fluids present other problems. In particular, saline fluid production through the well displaces production of oil and gas. For example, sometimes an amount of saline fluids must be produced out of the subterranean zone before oil and gas production can start in earnest. Continued production of saline fluids over the life of the well delays recovery of the oil and gas, because it displaces volume in the fluid flow to the surface. The resulting delay in the economic recovery of the well can be significant.
Therefore, many techniques have been developed to control production of saline fluids.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.